Life Takes Tragic Turns
by alias4eva07
Summary: Syd and Vaughn are married but what happens when something bad happens?


Life Takes Tragic Turns  
  
Author: Nicole (sv4ever07)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, although I do wish I owned Vaughn and Sark (both are incredibly hot - one good guy, one bad guy) but I don't, so I guess I'll have to get used to it.  
  
Summary: Sydney and Michael have a huge family (4 children, Donovan, wonderful friends), but what happens when someone so close to them gets sick?  
  
Default Chapter  
  
It was exactly 16 years ago to the day that together we took down SD-6. Took down the major obstacle in the way of our relationship. Then exactly one year later on May 15, 2004, Michael and I were married in a small reception on the beach. That is one of the 5 best moments of my life.  
  
The next one came on January 30, 2005, the day my first child came into this world. Came into a room full of love, Michael holding my hand through it all. I remember that day like it was yesterday, both of us crying tears of happiness. Alison May Vaughn was born to parents who loved her and lover each other. Now she was 13 and had just hit her teenage years, I remember my teenage years, and as I do that I am fearful of what Michael and I will go through the next 6 years with her. But then I figure I was a rebellious teen, and hopefully Allie won't be.  
  
Another one of the best moments of my life came almost 3 1/2 years later, this time on April 8, 2008. Our second child came into this world that day, and we couldn't have been happier. But what were we getting ourselves into, I now ask myself this exact question, we were going to have a 3-year-old and a newborn. But we figured if our love could stand the 2 years that we wouldn't and couldn't express our love for each other, then we could certainly handle Allie and our newest arrival, our first boy, Daniel Elijah Vaughn. We thought it was fitting to name him after Danny, seeing as Danny actually brought Michael and I together. Now Danny is 10 and at one of the stages where he loves to ask questions. 'Where are we going mom?' 'Why are we going there mom?' 'Who else is going to be there mom?' As you can see it can be rather annoying, but sometimes it's really cute.   
  
My next moment would have to be the arrival of our third child. July 18, 2011, imagine being 9 months pregnant in 90 - 100 degree weather. Believe me you don't want to, it's very uncomfortable. But it didn't matter how uncomfortable I was on this day, because none of it mattered, the minute I heard my new baby cry and minutes later land in my arms. This time it was Gregory William Vaughn, we decided to give him Michael's father's name as a middle name. So now we had a 6-year-old, a 3-year-old, and a newborn. Now he's 6 going on 7 in about 2 months, and he can't wait. He keeps asking Michael and I 'mommy, daddy whatcha get me for my birthday?' It's hard not to fall in love with him.  
  
My final moment was on August 12, 2013, almost 5 years ago. My final child was born on this day and was instantly welcomed into the family. The last baby, at least as of right now. Fitting how she was a girl, so in our house we were tied, three girls and three boys, not counting Donovan because it wouldn't be fair if the boys had extra, as Allie would say when her and Danny fight about it. She was named Madeline Marie Vaughn, a name I had fallen in love with just about 7 years ago. Little Maddie is now 4 but she is almost 5, as she reminds us every day. She's a mommy's girl and loves the days we spend together at home, just us and Donovan.  
  
They all share our looks. Allie has my brown hair and Michael's green eyes. Danny has Michael's dirty blonde hair and my brown eyes. Gregory has my brown eyes and Michael's green eyes. While, Maddie has Michael's dirty blonde hair and my brown eyes.  
  
I swear they're all going to be hockey players, Alison plays on her school's hockey team and since they don't have a girl's team she plays on the boy's team and is the best player on the whole team.  
  
Danny can start playing hockey on the school team next year, but until then he plays on the local ice rink's pee wee team, and he loves it.  
  
Gregory also plays on the local ice rink's pee wee team but not on the same team as Danny because they're in different age groups.  
  
Maddie loves to skate and play hockey, but you have to be 5 to be on the pee wee team so she just watches her brothers and sister play and plays with them whenever they practice, and let me tell you she's really good.  
  
Will and Francie live down the street and are over all the time along with their 11-year-old son Brandon and 5-year-old daughter Ashley. Brandon plays with both Danny and Gregory, while Ashley basically spends all her time with Maddie.  
  
Allie doesn't mind this because her best friend Abby (who's also 13) happens to be our next door neighbor. The two of them have known each other since they were 2 months old and Abby's birthday is 2 days after Allie's. They have always been best friends, from the moment that they met.  
  
My mother and father live on the next road over, and Michael's mother and sister (who live next door to each other) live about 10 minutes away. So all vital and important people in my life live within 10 minutes of my wonderful home.  
  
TBC...  
  
********************  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
